Too Big For Your Ass
by Shady Mixer Sheerio Matthew
Summary: Stormzy hosts a contest and a boy gets called out. It turns out to be more than a contest that brought these two together.


**_Too Big For Your Ass:_**

This is just for fun so do not hate on it. The places that are featured in this fanfiction may not be where he is actually touring bear in mind. Don't mind the mistakes. The places in this fanfic may not exist. If you don't like Stormzy or are homophobic then please do not read it, you have been warned...

 ** _Chapter 1: Who Got The Power?:_**

Hey, it's Calvin, Calvin Cassidy and I am a _huge_ fan of Stormzy I literally cannot get enough of him, I have every single song that he's done on my phone and I've got the albums. In fact, I am going to see him soon and I cannot wait. Let me tell you a secret I am gay and have a _HUGE_ crush on Stormzy, I think he's very sexy, everytime I think about him I get very hard and horny because when I think about him I think about him naked in front of me and fucking me or vice versa. I am also seeing him backstage and going to the meet-and-greet and I have entered a competition when if I win I get to be on tour with him for the rest of it.

Oh, I almost forgot today is my birthday and I am 15. So I hope I win it.

I am lining up at the Genting Arena to go and see him and I literally cannot wait. I have just shown my ticket and am now looking for a seat in the VIP area. Oh, did I not tell you that I also get to sit in the VIP area aswell? Well I can and I will. It is now 11.58pm and he's just finished his last song and he is now going to announce who gets to be with him for the rest of the tour...

"And the winner is... Calvin Cassidy!!" Shouted Stormzy. I screamed and thought this must be a dream. I got up on stage and I was speechless, I could not say a thing.

 ** _The Day After..._**

I am at the airport now and I am lining up and I literally could not wait to see stormzy again. I am walking to my seat on my plane and my seat is next to the one and only stormzy. After we both say hi, I sit down and then I realise that I am in a 1st class plane with the crew of the tour. My jeans start to form a tent as I get hard. I am now staring at stormzy and wondering how someone can be so sexy and hot. Then all of a sudden he looks at my bulge and I grow red with embarrassment.

"Someone's a bit excited, aren't they?" laughed Stormzy has he looks at my bulge. Then he winks at me and I could've died right there on the spot. As soon as we landed, I bolt for the door. We get in our hotel in America and Stormzy comes in my room and places his stuff on his bed and looks at me and I smile and he just grins. He then comes closer to me and lifts my chin up and kisses me. I start to kiss back and then he enters his tongue into my mouth and I do the same. We spend about 2 minutes fighting for dominance, then stormzy breaks the kiss. And I'm just here wondering what the hell just happened.

"Calvin?" Asked Stormzy.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Yeah, course, what do you want to ask?" I asked in return.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked.

"Of course" I said, excited.

Then we both kiss for about 5 minutes, then we both fall onto his bed and sleep.

 ** _Chapter 2: The Blow Black:_**

We had to wake up at 7 in the morning to start rehearsing for the concert tonight in the O2 arena so we were busy doing dances and costume changes all day so there was no time to rest. The concert was to start at 7 and was to end at 11 and there was also going to be 3 opening acts; Tinie Tempah, Nicki Minaj and Skepta.

 **7pm: Time For The Concert:**

It is 7pm now and everyone is getting in their seats, I peep out of the curtain and look at the crowd and see that the arena is full, there aren't no empty seats. The lights have gone down and Tinie Tempah has gone up on stage and starts singing 'Earthquake' . After he finishes, he gets off stage and Nicki Minaj comes on stage and starts singing 'Super Bass' then she starts singing 'Starships' then she starts singing 'Anaconda' then she comes off stage and Skepta starts singing 'That's Not Me' and 'Man' then he comes off stage. It's time for Stormzy to come on and for the dancers to come on aswell and that means me.

"You nervous?" Asked Stormzy.

I turn around and realise that it's Stormzy.

"Dunno" I reply.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" He asks.

"I'm nervous and I'm excited at the same time" I say.

"How are you excited?" He asks.

"Because this is my first time performing with you" I reply.

Then we go on stage and I swear I have never been more nervous or excited in my life, the adrenalin just rushes to you. I could not explain how it felt. After we performed 'Big For Your Boots', 'Shut Up' and 'Know Me From', we went to our dressing rooms for our costume change and then we went onstage and Stormzy shouts to me to come and join him as we did a duet. We sang 'Chains' which is my favourite song.

After the concert finished, we went back to our tour buses and all of a sudden Stormzy turns me around and kisses me! As we gasp for air, he leads me onto his bed and strips off in front of me and starts gesturing me to suck his cock and my body takes over as I start putting his dick into my mouth and start sucking it. All I could hear is moans and all of a sudden, he cums in my mouth and I swallow all of it. Then he takes my hand and I stand up ; he pulls my jeans and my pink and blue Calvin Klein boxers and takes my dick into his mouth and I start moaning. I start to cum in his mouth and after he takes my dick out of his mouth, he pushes me onto his bed and gets a bottle of lube and says:

"I knew this would come in handy, eventually" and starts lubing his dick and my ass. He slowly puts his dick into my ass and I scream.

"Hey, I know it hurts but it will get better, I promise." Says Stormzy, trying to reassure me. Then he starts to thrust in and out of me and, all of a sudden, he hits my prostate and I moan and groan as he keeps hitting my prostate. I cannot believe that I am losing my virginity to the one and only Stormzy! After about 30 minutes thrusting in me and hitting my prostate he cums in me and starts to piss in my ass.

"I love you" Says Stormzy.

"And I love you too" I reply.

Then we collapse on his bed and sleep.

 ** _Chapter 3: Bad Boys:_**

It is 10 in the morning and I wake up to stormzy smiling at me.

"Well look whose woken up, good morning sleeping sexy" Jokes Stormzy.

"I'm hardly sexy and hardly woken up and still asleep" I say as I yawn.

"Well you're sexy to me, even if you are still asleep and hardly awake." Replies Stormzy.

"That was the best sleep I have ever had." I say.

"Well that's good." Replies Stormzy.

We had breakfast and then went into our rooms and changed and got ready for the day ahead of us.

Me and Stormzy went to the mall to go and buy some more clothes for the concert tonight as we had to switch our costumes as the fans didn't like them as they were too bright. So me and Stormzy decided to get everyone matching outfits for the dancers and the backup singers. So we got black Adidas tracksuits with black Adidas superstars. And I got Stormzy a dark blue tracksuit and he got me the same as I would be duetting him on a few more songs.

After we bought the clothes, we went to get something to eat and stopped at this fancy Italian place called Bella Italia and we both ordered this 14" margarita pizza with jalapeños, red peppers, onions, sweetcorn and chicken.

"We're gonna regret eating this aren't we? I asked.

" Oh well, we can burn this off when we rehearse for tonight's concert" Replied Stormzy.

They brought our greasy pizza out and I could already taste the regret, not only because of the pizza but because I eat like a tramp and that Stormzy would dump me cause of how I eat. But I decided to not care and go for it and it turns out that Stormzy was the same.

After we ate, Stormzy paid and we decided to go back to our tour buses to chillax. Once we got back, Stormzy and I decided to have another go at it. We both stripped off and I went for his dick and started sucking it. Stormzy started moaning and he came in my mouth and I didn't swallow all of it. Instead, I kissed him and put some of his cum in his mouth so he could taste it.

"Sweet" Said Stormzy.

"I know" I replied.

He then took my dick in his mouth and started sucking it and all the while I was moaning. I, eventually, came in his mouth and he kissed me and put some of my cum in my mouth. It tasted sweet like Stormzy's cum. Stormzy turned me around and pushes me onto his bed and lays beside and starts to put his dick in my ass and starts to thrust in and out while constantly hitting my prostate. And all the while I am screaming and moaning. Stormzy cums in my ass.

We clean up and get ready to start rehearsing for the concert tonight. Once we start rehearsing, all the lights go out and it's pitch black. Everyone starts panicking and moaning but I go back into the changing rooms, get my money out and run for the nearest party supply store and get 10 packs of glowsticks and ran back to the stage and told everyone to stack these up around the stage then I asked one of the staff to call an electrician to look at the lights.

"That was very smart of you" Said Stormzy.

"Uh, thanks" I reply.

Then one of the dancers come out and thank me for my quick-thinking.

"Now we can rehearse" Said the choreographer.

 ** _7:00pm:_** ** _Time For The Concert:_**

The concert is about to start. Stormzy comes up on stage and gestures me to come out stage with him and I politely decline but them he grabs my arm and pulls me out of stage and hands me a microphone and starts singing his debut 'Know Me From'. Then I carry on. After that, we all go to bed but Stormzy pulls me over and tells me how much I have changed since I first arrived here. He then kisses me and I start to kiss back. We spend about five minutes kissing when stormzy suddenly breaks it and leads me to his bedroom. He then strips off in front of me and places his hand on the back of my head and slowly pushed me to his big, hairy cock and I start sucking it. All I can hear is Stormzy moaning and it's turning me on. Stormzy starts pissing inside my mouth and I start to drink the golden liquid but it starts to dribble down from my mouth and I start to smell of Stormzy's piss. After I swallow most of Stormzy's liquid, he starts to go to my cock but I stop him because I am knackered. So I just start to drift off on Stormzy's bed.

 ** _Chapter 4: Shut Up:_**

It is a Saturday morning and I have woken up to Stormzy whistling and sizzling. I get out of bed and start to walk to my kitchen where I see a naked Stormzy coking breakfast.

"Wow, you're going all out ain't ya? You know, pulling out all the stops" I said.

"Yeah, well, you know, I just want to show you how much I love you" Stormzy replied.

"You don't have to, you know" I explained to him.

"I know but still." He said.

Then, all of a sudden, I see someone with a camera taking photos watching us. I catch him and he threatenes me that if I don't do what he tells me to do, he will tell everyone about us. I start to panic and my phone starts to flash as I get loads of text messages from everyone asking about me and Stormzy. Stormzy starts to look at his phone and starts to get angry.

"Calm down." I say.

"How?" Stormzy replied.

"It's probably best that we come out, I know it's not easy but nothing worth having ever is." I explain.

"You're right." stormzy agreed.

"Then, let's go." I say.

So me and Stormzy get ready and start to leave for the stage. Once we got there, we got everyone gathered in the main hall.

"Guys, we've got something to tell you. You've probably heard the rumors about me and Stormzy having a relationship. Me and Stormzy are here to tell you that the rumors are true." I said.

I waited for an answer from at least someone but the whole room was drop dead silent. It felt really awkward. Then all of a sudden, everyone screamed at once but I didn't understand. They hugged me and Stormzy and I just got really confused.

 ** _Chapter 5: Birthday Boy:_**

It was 26th July and that means it's Stormzy's 24th birthday. We all woke up before Stormzy and got everything ready to celebrate Stormzy's 24th. He finally woke up and went into the kitchen and he switched the light on and we all yelled surprise!!! He was shocked.

"Happy birthday!" I said.

"Thank You." Stormzy replied, still shocked.

"I know it's a bit much but wait 'til tonight." I said.

"Why? What's happening tonight?" Stormzy asked, worried.

"You'll find out" I replied with a cheeky grin on my face.

So we got ready to take on Stormzy's birthday. We all chipped in to buy him a sponsorship deal with Adidas, his favourite band. He always said he always wanted to collaborate with Adidas and sell his own clothes with them. It was now 7:30pm and everyone was getting ready for tonight and Stormzy was still confused for tonight, he kept everyone was going to happen tonight but none of them answered. So by 7:55pm, everyone was ready to leave. We ordered an Uber and it was gonna be outside our house in 5 minutes. 5 minutes later, it was outside our hotel and we all got in and we were on our way to having the best night of our lives forever. It was 9:00pm and we just arrive right on time because the staff were just starting to open the doors and we waited outside to go in. We got in and after about 10 minutes later, the place was back but luckily we were upstairs because they hold party themes upstairs.

"Wow, how the hell did you manage to afford a party theme room? Most people can just manage to afford a couple of tickets to just get in." Stormzy asked.

"Well I might'be told the manager that we were dating." I said, expecting Stormzy to shout at me.

"Oh, ok" Stormzy replied, surprisingly not shouting at me for telling the manager that we are dating.

"Now come on, drinks are on me" A dancer said.

Everyone whooped and whistled at that. We got the DJ to play a couple of Stormzy tracks and me and Stormzy had a sing off and it turns out that I won. The night was perfect but something happened. Maya Jamaica, his ex, barged in with a whole group of security guards and she knocked Stormzy out and I tried to stop her but her security guards were to strong and then after that her security guards picked Stormzy up and carried him out to a white van. A night we all thought was going to be perfect was now ruined by Maya and her security guards. We all drove around the city to try and find Stormzy but no luck. By thus time it was 10:33pm and we were all knackered so we went back to our hotel to try and gain our energy so we allall went to bed. I couldn't sleep knowing my boyfriend was kidnapped by his stupid, crazy, bitch if an ex. So I snuck out and went to try and find him myself, I know stupid but I had to find him. About 20 minutes after looking I realised I was shattered and decided to give up until suddenly I found what looked like an abandoned warehouse all lit up. 'Weird' I thought so I decided to go inside it. The doors were locked so I had to find another way in. I found a back door but that was locked as well so I decided to kick it down and it worked. I guess I don't know my own strength. It was dark and it stunk of sardines I guess this used to be a sardines factory. Then I heard the laughter again, louder this time so I followed there was another door but this one was silently open so I peeked I through the tiny gap and I saw Stormzy. I was happy that I knew he wasn't hurt yet. And then I saw Maya, she was speaking to him.

"Tomorrow at 8:15pm we will kill you if your tour crew don't cancel the tour." She explained.

I gasped.

"But we've still got America to go through yet." Protested Stormzy.

"Do I look like I care, 'cause I don't!" Maya shouted.

I ran outside and back to the hotel to tell everyone what I just saw and heard. Everyone was pissed at me for waking them up at 3:20am in the morning. I told them everything but they didn't believe me.

" Follow me and you'll see!" I shouted.

But they didn't so I decided if I ever wanted to see my sexy boyfriend ever again I'd have to take matters into my own hands so got some weapons like ropes, knives and guns and I left. I went to the nearest garage where they fix cars up and I got 3 spray paint cans: Blue, Red and Green. I set out to rescue Stormzy, I had no plan in mind but I'll make it as I go. I barged in the warehouse like she did at the party a couple of hours before all this had occurred. She was shocked to see me this early.

"What the fuck are you doing her, so early?" May's asked.

"I came in here, _early_ , so I could rescue my boyfriend out of your crazy ex-clutches!" I shouted.

"Ha! Well you're gonna fail." Replied Maya.

"Really? Why's that?" I asked.

"Because when I want something, I never lose it." She replied.

"Hahaha, neither do I." I said.

"Do you wanna fight?" Maya asked.

"Do you?" I replied.

"It's on" She said with a dirty look on her face.

"Bring it on" I said.


End file.
